P4: The Ultimate in Spira Arena!
by deadhero15
Summary: With the Midnight Channel reappearing, the members of the Investigation Group decide to enter the world inside the television. Meanwhile, three of the Shadow Operatives tracked down a missing weapon to an abandoned television. However, instead of the TV backlot, the two groups are separated in the world of Spira. Now, to find the others, Yu and Aigis must join Tidus on his journey.
1. Chapter 1

_**P4: The Ultimate in Spira Arena!**_

_**Chapter One: "Where are we?"**_

_**Junes Electronics Department**_

A group of four teens stand in front of a flat screen television. The grey haired teen, Yu Narukami asked his three friends if they were ready, while keeping focus on the Tv in front of him. "Yeah, it will be like last year, Partner." His friend, the bright brown haired male named Yosuke Hanamura answered. "I dunno, Something doesn't feel right." Chie Satonaka, a young girl in a green jacket and a school skirt and spats, commented with a worried look on her face. "What do you mean?" Yosuke questioned as the two males noticed the girl's worried look. "It just that, we haven't been there since the fight with Izanami and I'm worried that something weird gonna happen." Chie answered as the fourth member of this small group, another young woman with fair black hair and wearing a red shirt named Yukiko Amagi, also felt the strange sensation. "It feels like we're going into a new world all together." "Yeah, no kidding, but still we have to find Rise and Kanji, and don't forget about what we saw on the Midnight Channel." Yu calmly tried to shake the feeling that they all had since the four entered the Department store, when he begin to flashed back to the previous year.

What started as Yu moving to the small country town of Yaso-Inaba and a strange ubran legend known as The Midnght Channel, soon turned into a group of teens trying to save innonicent people who have been pushed into another world inside the television. The group calling theirselves, The Investagation Team, caught the murderer, who was driven mad by an otherworldly being. However, the true culprit revealed herself to be a goddess, who wanted engulfed the earth in a dark fog that could have transformed humans into monsters. Yu manage to defeat the goddess and save the world, though the outside world would never know of these events. However, The Midnight Channel, reappeared and show a strange boardcast. It show the teens fighting against one another in a tournament called the P-1 Grand Prix, and one of their friends, a mascot bear suit known only as Teddie, as the annoucer. However, Yu noticed something else on the Midnight Channel.

"A temple?" Yu muttered under his breath as he remember the image flashed on the screen for a few seconds before disappearing into static. "Huh?" His partner asked as the grey haired teen stared at the Tv before he snapped back into reality. "It's nothing." He calmly said as the group enter the Tv.

_**Elsewhere in Inaba.**_

Two women are waiting for the third member of their group to arrive. The women, A beautiful red haired twenty year old in a black spysuit and white fur coat, was named Mitsuru Kirijo and the blonde haired android with blue eyes, who had the appearance of a sixteen year girl, know only as Aigis, stared at the big screen tv that stands untouched by the broken technology that surronds the area. "Are you sure this is where the highjackers took Labrys to?" Mitsuru asked as Aigis slowly touched the screen. The android spoke as her hand phased into the screen. "Yes, and it appears we can enter in the TV." "So let's go in." A male's voice answered. The red head turned around to see an old friend. "As stubborn as always, Akihiko." Mitsuru cheerfully mocked the white haired man cloaked in a red cap and wearing military brown pants. "Yeah, it's been a while since we have done something like this." Was all that Akihiko said as the three thought back to their high school days and their friends they have lost on their own journey. Breakig the silence, Aigis asked if her old friends were ready. "I was born ready." Akihiko exclaimed as he punched his fist together. Mitsuru sighed at Akihiko's valor,however the three did not notice a young slender girl, with blue hair and wearing a blue detective uniform, watching them. "What do they want with the TV world?" She whispered to herself as the three enter the Tv. Waiting for the strange trio to disappear into the Television, the girl ran silently and jumped into the old tv.

_**"Listen to my story"**_

Yu fell from the sky on to the hard ground below. Slowly rising from the floor, he noticed something was amiss. "Where am I?" He thought as he checked his surrondings. It was not the bright yellow studio backlot that he became adjusted to during the previous year, but instead it was a dark bleak room with rain pouring from the cracks in the walls. The grey haired teen begin to shake as he felt the coldness of the room."Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko?" As he continued to search, noticed a blonde haired girl lying on the floor. "Hey, are you alright!?" He yelled as the girl awaked. "Who are you?" she asked in a kind voice. "Yu Narukami." The grey haied male answered. "My name is Aigis." The girl answered and then asked, "Have you seen the compainions I have enter this place with?" Yu answered "No, sorry." However, the two heard a door creaking open behind them. Drawing their weapons, they expected the worst. However, the two were taken by surprise by a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing black overalls, and a yellow shirt. "Whoa, more people?!" He screamed as the duo slowly put away the sword and gun. "Who are you, and where are we?" Yu asked the teen. "My name is Tidus, and hell if I know where we are." The male answered the three begin to search for materials to start a fire. Tidus begin to tell them about what happened to him a few hours ago, about his home, Zanarkand, The city's destruction by the creature Sin, His escape, and the monster outside of the temple.

At the end of his story, both Aigis and Yu both shared a puzzed yet worried look. "...You guys never heard of Zanarkand, have you?" Tidus asked in the surprised tone of voice as he used both flint and steel on the withered flowers to start the flames. "No, I came from Yaso-Inaba." Yu answered then along with the android. "I originate from Tatsumi Port Island, yet I never heard of a city named Zanarkand." The trio sat around the fire as the small group begin to exchanged stories."...So let me get this straight, Zanarkand never existed where you guys are from and that place might be an different world althogether." "Yeah." Yu answered and yet was not surprise by the fact that Aigis was an android. "I was surprise to find another Persona user besides my friends." "Oh yeah, what's a Persona?" Tidus asked. However, their conversation was cut short by the low growling of a creature jumping from the ceiling to attack the three. "Great." Yu thought as each of them drew their weapons.

Tidus attacked first, but the dog-like creature dodged the blonde's sword, and attempt to attack Aigis. "Please, let this work, Pallas Athena!" Aigis yelled as another being, a woman in yellow armor and a white robe appeared before the android to defend her. The creature then flew backwards into a pile of broken colums. "A..Awesome!" Tidus yelled as the three noticed the wild beast was slowly rising form the colums. Luckly the canine was , acting quickly, attck the monster by summoning a creature in a black trechcoat and armor weilding a large sword. "Ziodayne!" Yu commanded as the creature releashed lighting onto the canine knocking it down "Tidus, Yu, Let us perform an all out attack!"Aigis yelled. The three ran at the monster, attack it in such fury, destroying the beast. "It's over." Aigis sighed.

Before any more of Tidus' questions could leave the his mouth, a loud explosion destroyed the left wing's door. Appearing were four people, each wearing goggles. The males, pointing their guns at the trio, spoke in an unknown langauge. "Fru yna draca baubma, yna drao veahtc?" One asked as another spoke. "Fryd ypuid dra kenm ec cra y cissuhan?" The one without much armour then asked in the strange tounge. "Fryd cruimt fa tu fedr dras Neggi?" The girl in bizarre clothes answered the male with. "Mad'c dyga dras pylg du uin creb, dra kenm sicd pa y cissuhan yht dra udran dfu sicd pa ran kiynteyhc!" "Oac, Lybdyeh!"The men yelled as they pushed our heroes out from the ruins and into the cold rain.

_**Back in Inaba**_

A young woman with teal braided hair in white stepped from the Limosine. Closing her eyes, she tried to sense the whereabouts of her friends. However, "They're gone!" In shock, the woman brought out her cell phone. "...Hello?" A female's voice ring out from the phone as the green haired girl explained the situation. "..Wait, are you sure you sense them anywhere, Fuuka?" The voice asked, when suddenly, Fuuka was blinded by a bright light as she screams.

...

"Fuuka, Fuuka?!" The phone was all that remained as Fuuka was nowhere to be found.

_**The Great Seal**_

"It seems a new journey begins." A white haired girl with yellow eyes and wearing a blue elevator uniform thought to herself as she stares at the seal in front of her. "Somehow, our world, no, our universe has been connected to another." The girl spoke to the statue that stands between a goddess and a deity that if united would destroy the earth. "I wonder, how will your successors fair in that universe." She walked into a portal to begin her own journey, "I will join them, but don't worry, I will see you soon...Makoto Yuki."

_**Hey everyone, Deadhero here with the first chapter of the rewrite of FFX P4. Hope you guy enjoyed it. I decided to rewrite this crossover because it was one of my first fanfics and I felt it was going nowhere, so yeah, I will be updating as soon as I can, along with Project Cross Universe. Later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Spira and Sin**_

As the three entered the freezing rain, they noticed a ship as they were lead by the strange people. Stopping in front of the boat, the people pushed the trio onto the ship's deck. As Yu was one to board the ship, it began to leave the shore leaving a few of their crewmates. "Hey, what about them?!" Tidus asked. "They are searching the Temple for stuff that could help us on our trip to Luca." Turning around, the trio notice only the girl from earlier. "You can understand our lanague?" Aigis asked as the girl cheerfully exclaimed. "Of course, I may be Al Bhed, but I know how to speak more than just one langague." Yu slowly approached the girl and asked a couple questions. "What world are we in?" "World, oh, do you mean Spira?" She answered the first. "Spira." Yu repeated before asking the girl about the Al Bhed. "We are a race in Spira, but not many people like us." before Yu could asked the girl her name, the other Al Bhed arrived. Approaching the group, the male with tattoos whispered something to the girl's ear and then pointed to Tidus. "Sorry guys, but I need the blonde guy to help us with something." "What is it?" Aigis asked. "There are some ruins underwater that we been searching and we need help, however, I don't think you two can hold your breath for a long period of time, so we need blondie here to help us." The girl explained. "Me?" Tidus asked as the Al Bhed with tattoos approached him. Keeping silent, the tattooed man handed Tidus a pair of goggles and in the strange language, commanded the boy from Zanarkand to dive into the water. Tidus, getting the gist of the man's demands, equipped the goggles. "I'll be back!" Tidus exclaimed as he and the girl jumped into the ocean.

_**As Tidus and the Al Bhed girl explore the ruins...**_

Aigis walked toward the tattoo Al Bhed and asked, "Can you understand I what I am saying?" However the man just shook his head and asked. "Fryd yna oui ycgehk?" Yu watched as Aigis tried to translate the langague, poorly. "Fryd ec dras muugehk yd?" This confused the poor Al Bhed male. However, Yu noticed an older Al Bhed male walking towards the two. "Looks like you're trying to ask Brother a question, may I asked him the question?" "Yes, please, Mr..." "Ahh, please, just called me Rin." Aigis told Rin her question to the man named Brother. "Fryd yna druca dfu muugehk vun?" Brother answered with a single word. "Yencreb." Rin, turning towards Aigis, answered for the android. "They are looking for an Airship." Yu walked towards the trio when he heard the word. "An...Airship?" He asked as the others looked at him. However, as Rin was about to speak, a loud splash caught their attention. "Hey, can you let us up?" Tidus cheery voice asked as the girl command. "Tnub dra myttan!"

_**A few minutes after the two climb up the ladder and onto the ship.**_

Yu and Aigis watched as the Al Bhed walked into the ship but pushed Tidus out. "Hey, I thought I was part of the crew." The blonde complained as he walked back towards the duo. "Well, that sucks." "Maybe, they don't like you." Yu thought out loud, in his usually deadpan demetor. Unfourtely, this pissed the blitzball player off. "Was that supposed to be funny?" However, the girl returned to the deck with three plates of food. "Thank you." Yu noticed the girl while Tidus had his full attention to the grey head. "Who are you thanking, I still pissed about that joke!" Tidus yelled, but stopped when the girl smacked him across the head. "Here's your food, you better eat it while you can." She exclaimed. The four sat on the deck,with Yu explaining his situation."So, you and Aigis found yourselves in that temple and your friends missing?" The girl asked. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Aigis answered. "Don't worry, when we land on Luca, you guys might be able to find them." The girl thought aloud before Tidus asked. "Say, what is your name, anyway?" "My name is Rikku." The girl spoke in a cheerly tone before asking Tidus. "Where are you from?" "Zanarkand." Tidus answered not noticing the once cheerful girl's mood becoming serious when she heard the name. "Did you hit your head or something, Zanarkand has been destroyed by Sin over a thousand years ago." "What!" This shocked the trio to the core. "Also, don't tell anyone where you three came from, for Zanarkand is a holy place and I don't think either Tatsumi or Inaba is in Spira." Rikku continued as she left the trio to their thoughts.

"Tidus is a thousand years of his home, and Aigis and I are in a different world, yet we can still summon our Personas, but why?" Yu thoughts continued while staring at the ocean. "Also, the others are missing, could they be in this world too?" However, something crashed into the ship's side. "What the..!" Tidus screamed as the Al Bhed prepare their weapons aiming towards the ocean. "Ceh!" Brother yelled the deck begin to lean on it's side. Holding on to anything bolted down, the three begin to slide off, one by one, into the freezing cold ocean water.

"..."  
"..."

".."

"..BahhhhCOaa!" Tidus screamed as he awaked in the blue ocean water. Looking around for the ship, he noticed the sky was no longer dark, but a bright blue. However, before calling out anyone, a blue and white ball flew at the blonde and whacked him on the head. "Tidus!" Yu's voice called out. Turning around, he sees Yu and Aigis on the shore of a beach with a few other people clanned in yellow armor waving. "Hey, you ok?!" The male with red hair and blue headband yelled. "Hey!" Tidus screamed as he jumped into the air and kicked the ball towards the group. The red head islander, seeing this, laughed to himself as Tidus came to shore. "You ok?" Yu asked. Tidus, catching his breath, answers . "Yeah, what about you guys?" "They're alright." The red head interrupted as he and the other yellow clanned Islanders approached the blonde haired boy. "That was some move ya had, what's your name?" "Tidus, Star player of the...Ghhh!" Aigis covered the blonde teen's mouth before he could say the name of his home. Yu, responding quickly, made up an answer. "We had a encounter with Sin." This shocked the team to perform a strange stance as if it was a prayer. Aigis, removing her hand from the blonde's mouth, whisper to him. "Remeber what Rikku said, Zanarkand is a holy place, so you might upset someone." "Right." Tidus whispered as the red head finally introduced himself. "Anyway, the name's Wakka and these guys are the Besaid Aurochs, you guys say hello." "Hello!" The members of the team yelled.

_**Meanwhile**_

A young blue haired girl, wearing a male school uniform with a hat, awakes to the sound of multiple thunder strikes. "...Where am I?" She asked herself. Slowly rising from the ground, the girl look at her surrondings, asking. "Is this the Tv World?" However, a gaint beast clanned in armor and weilding a longsword, attacked her. "Doesn't look like any Shadow I've seen before." She thought before drawing her pistol. Shooting at the gaint, however, proven useless as the creature's armor blocked a majority of the bullets. "No!" She screamed. The creature was about to attack when it stopped. "What the...?" The girl asked as a man with black slicked hair, wearing red monk-like clothing and sunglasses, sliced the monster in half with a large blade. "Who are you?" The blue head asked aiming her gun at the man. The man answered with "I should be asking you that, girl." The comment surprise the young woman. "How did you...?" She asked before noticing the man walking off. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Luca, If you're looking for someone, then follow." The man answered as the girl begin to follow. "You didn't answered my question from before, just who are you?" The girl asked again, this time the man answered. "Auron, and you are?" She answered with. "Naoto Shirogane."

_**Hey guys, It's Chapter two that I've meant to publish, enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Summoners**_

_**In the Temple of Besaid, Sometime before the three washed onto shore...**_

A young man with bright brown hair, wearing both red headphones and the Yasogami high male uniform, awaken to the sound of a Hymn. "Huh?" he slowly rose to his feet. Looking around he noticed three people. One was a beast that stood on his hind legs and had blue fur and a cut horn. Another, was a female human about twenty three, with black hair wearing a strange robe made of fur and belts. The final was a female about his age with pale skin, white hair and red eyes wearing the female version of the Yasogami school uniform. "You alright?" The white haired girl asked in a strange ascent. "...Yeah, but where am I?" The male asked as the beast approached the two. "Kimahri, I have doubts he is a threat to Yuna." The black haired woman answered as the beast walk back to place. The woman approached the two teens. "Who are you, boy?" The young man answered and then asked. "Yosuke Hanamura, Who are you guys?" "I am Lulu, the Ronso here is Kimahri as for the girl, I do not know." Yosuke, turning his attention to the girl, thought to himself. "She kinda cute." The teen then shook his head and asked her. "What your name, Miss?" "I wish I knew, I remember bein' the president of the school before Yuna and her friends came here. " She sadly sighed an answered. "Wait, we're not in the TV world?" The teen thought as he finally noticed the strange chamber and symbols that surround him. "Where are we?!" He asked in a surprised tone of voice. Lulu had a concern look on her face as she explain the world he is in. "Spira?" Yosuke thought to himself as he calmed himself down. "Okay...wait, who's Yuna?" He asked when the Hymn became louder.

_**On the beach of the Island...**_

The three outsiders made small talk with the Aurochs when their leader, Wakka, was called to the north of the beach by a villager. "...I see." The leader commented as the villager shook his head. Wakka had a concern look on his face as Yu approached him. "What's wrong?" The grey haired teen asked. "It's nothing, but we might have to split up to reach the village." The team's captain replied "Alright, but we will need a map." Yu answered as the orange haired male pulled a map from one of his two pockets. "Here you go, but beware of fiends, they're everywhere on the path." Wakka warned as Aigis and Tidus arrived. "So, what's up?" The blonde male asked. Wakka explained that the four are splitting up to two groups. "Tidus, you and I will take the fun route, Yu and Aigis, you two take the path through the waterfalls." "All right, I understand." Aigis answered politely. "All right, let's go!" The star player cheered.

As Wakka and Tidus left, the two Persona users noticed a otherworldly blue glowing door in front of a bolder. "That's..." Aigis thought aloud. Yu, realizing that she too can see the door, was surprised. The two used their Velvet Keys to open the door into the state between mind and reality.

_**Velvet Room**_

"It's been far too long, Master Narukami and it's my honor to finally meet you, Miss Aigis." A blonde haired woman wearing a blue dress and eyes of dark gold. "It's been awhile, Margret." his voice echoed through the inside of a limo, driving through the fog to an unknown destiny, did not shocked Yu, but somewhat surprised the Android. "Is this the Velvet Room, it has changed." Aigis thought to herself. "Yes, it has changed, it could be that Narukami's journey has ties with you, as well as your friends." Yu, somewhat confused about the turn of events, begin to asked questions. "Margret, what's going on here, I mean, We're no longer in the TV world or even earth are we?" The first question was answered by the assistant. "I am afraid so, somehow your groups are separated in a world known only as Spira." "All right, then why is Aigis in the Velvet Room?" Yu politely asked. "Two years ago, she was given the power of the Fool to find an answer, however, she would have never have access to the Velvet Room, again..."Margret paused for a moment to think to herself and finished answering the question. "...that is until today."

Margret begin to explain. "The true reason she is here. my Master, Igor, who is away at the moment, asked me to present you with a gift." "A gift?" Aigis and Yu both thought as Margret summoned a azure colored card. "This card will disguised your appearance from the humans in this world." "Why is that?" Yu pondered for a bit. However, Margret, as if reading Yu's mind, answered. "The humans here have been taught that Machines, known as Machina, has brought a cruel fate as their punishment, however, you must decide if this is the truth of this world." "What do you mean..." "I am afraid that I can explain no more, however, it seems this new journey will be quite different, for it will test you in more ways in one. Aigis, who is in search of her missing sister and Yu Narukami, planning to save his friends from the horrors awaits them. I wish you the best of luck." Margret commented as she and the Velvet Room begin to fade.

_**Reality**_...

Yu awaken from the trance and noticed that the door has disappeared. "A new journey, Aigis did you have the same...huh?!" Yu begin to ask before noticing a difference in the android. "what's wrong, Yu-san?" She asked. Yu, in shock, beings to clear his breath. "Aigis, you might want to look at yourself." Yu answer as Aigis looked down on her hands. "...!" She was shocked to see that her hands were no longer white and grey, but now flesh and bone. "I'm human, but how?" Aigis thought before realizing that she was wearing Gekkoukan High School Uniform. "..This is my uniform from school, is this the disguise that Miss Margret spoke of?" She pondered when the girl thought of a horrify thought. "How will I fight?" Yu finding a staff near his feet, gave it to the former android. "I guess has to do, besides we can summon our Personas here, right? So, we should have too many problems." Yu answered. The two then start on the path.

Yu managed to take care of most of the fiends as the two continued on the path. "How are you doing?" Yu asked as Aigis tries to adjust to being human. "I'm alright, yet, I wish I had my guns with me." She somewhat smiled. "Yeah, but you're getting good at being human." Yu answered. However, before either of them could make a joke about their strange situation, A fiend with wings and one eye stood(?) in their way. Yu tried to strike it, but it evade as it flew at the female. "Aigis, look out!" Aigis block and by mistake summoned another Persona than Athena. "Orpheus?" She asked as the white haired Persona blocked the attack. "...Wait, you're a wild card?" The grey haired teen asked as Orpheus bash the fiend with his harp, bursting into strange lights. "How did I summoned him?" Aigis thought before noticing a Besaid Islander from the village ran toward the duo. "I never saw that Aeon before, What is it?" The young girl asked.

"It's name is Orpheus and it belong to a old friend." She sadly answered. "Ok, are you a Summoner?" The young girl asked. "...Summoner?" Yu questioned as the girl walked with them to the village. "...You're her Guardian, yet you two don't know what Summoners are?!" She was confused as much as the offworlders when the three arrived at a hill where the two Blitzball players were. "I knew you guys would make it!" Wakka cheered as he noticed Aigis' new attire. "...What happened to your old clothes, did the fiends messed them up?" The older male asked. Aigis thought as first but gave an answer before asking."...Yes, Wakka do you know what a Summoner is?".

The islander was confused, at first, about the question but answered. "Ya, are people who studied the ways of Yevon to harness a great power called Aeons, they are the only ones that could defeat Sin, why you asked?" "They didn't know what a Summoner is but she can summoned Aeons." The little girl answered to the Surprised Blitzball Team Captain. "Really, then Yu must be her Guardian." Tidus, who remained silent during their conversation, interrupt. "We got close to Sin, So even I didn't know what a Summoner or a Guardian is." "Oh right, sorry. Wait do you guys know the prayer?" He asked. "No, sorry." Yu answered. "Man, Sin's toxin must have hit you hard, before we enter the village, I'll show you." The three watched as Wakka did the pose that the other Aurochs did when the team learned that the three was attacked by the monster. "All right, easy to remember, right?" Wakka asked as he left the three to talk. "So, what do you know about Wakka, Tidus?" Aigis asked. The blonde haired male answered. "He's alright, He also told me of these people known as Crusaders that fight Sin. Wait, what did happen to you, Aigis? I thought you were a Machine." Tidus asked softly.

After explaining that Aigis became human, as a disguise. to Tidus and thanking him for the cover story, the three entered Besaid's Temple and noticed a group of people asking various questions to a priest. "What's going on?" Tidus whispered to Wakka when the priest noticed the teens. "Ahh, the strange Summoner and her Guardian, you two may entered when the current Summoner is finish praying in the Fayth." "What is he talking about?" Yu asked. "The Summoner and her Guardians, they have been in the Fayth to obtain Valefor for a few days." The islander answered. "Are they safe?"Aigis, worried, pitched in. "Hard to say, but if they are not careful..." The teen upon hearing the concern in Wakka's voice ran towards the door that the priest blocked. "What are you doing, Tidus?" Yu asked. "The Summoner and her Guardians could die, right, so I going to see if there alive." "Have you gone mad, no one is allowed, so are the teachings of Yevon!" The Priest yelled. "Like I care!" Tidus, to the shock of the people, answered. The priest, in a state of shock, asked Wakka to go after him. "Alright, but these two are coming with me, I know it's weird but they don't remember much, I'll help them." "Alright Wakka, but don't let that punk ruin Summoner Yuna's train of thought." "Got it!" Wakka replied as the three ran into the trails. "Didn't know you're a Guardian, Wakka." Aigis commented as the three prepare to chase after the Blitzball player. "Yeah, Yuna's like a younger sister, so I have to see to it that she will be safe." Wakka replied to the surprised off worlders.

As they entered the trails, the three noticed a black liquid creature with a blue mask appeared in front of them. "What kind of fiend is that?" The orange haired man screamed, however, the two offworlders knew what the monster was. "A Shadow, here?" The grey haired teen thought as they prepare for battle. Wakka threw his Blitzball at the Shadow, but it had little to no effect as the creature dodged. "Damn, missed!" Wakka cursed as he was tripped by the creature's arm. Yu slashed the monster with his sword, taking a huge chunk of health out of it before a blue card appeared and he smashed it with his hand. "Izanagi, Cleave!" Yu yelled as his Persona appeared behind him and with it's strange blade cut the Shadow in half. "No way...what kind of Aeon is that thing?!" The islander was in shock.

"It's named Izanagi." "Wait, how are you able to summoned it, I mean you're a Guardian, right?" The islander questioned. "I'm not sure how, when we awaken, they came to us." The grey head lied to keep their world a secret for now. The shocked Wakka wanted to asked another question, but he decided to stay quiet. The three found Tidus as he finished the last puzzle that leads into a chamber. The blonde turned around and noticed the three approaching him. "...Don't try to stop me." He rudely said. "We're not, One thing, I'm a guardian, Two, you have to be more careful." Wakka answered. As the floor underneath them started to float down.

The floor stopped as the four entered a chamber where four others wait. "...Wakka, why are there others here besides you?" The woman clan in black asked the other guardian. "I should be asking you the same thing, Lu." Wakka laughed as Yosuke fist bump his old friend. "Long time, no see, Partner." The schoolboy laughed. However, Aigis was surprised about the other female that was with them. "You must have been scared, Sister." Aigis said to the surprise of the white haired girl. "Y-yeah, who are you?" The girl was shaken but could sense that the blonde means her no harm. "I am Aigis, and you are my sister, Labyrs." The name surprised the school president. "Yeah, that's my name, isn't? I'm startin' to remember everything." Labrys cried as the two sisters hugged.

Wakka, confused asked Lulu, "What's going on here?" Lulu sighed, before noticing Tidus. "...Who are you?" Lulu asked in a surprised tone. "Tidus." The blonde answered, However, before anything else could happen, the door on top of the stairs opened to the surprise of everyone. From the other chamber, came a young woman, about the teens' age, with short brown hair and wearing a white top and purple skirt, struggling to stay balance. She was about to fall until Kimahri caught her. She rose back on her feet, and pushed her hair out of her face. "I have done it, I have become a Summoner.

_**To be Continue...**_

_**Hey guys, it's me, Deadhero, here. Anyway, I'm not dead, also I'm still working on various Fanfics including KH2:FES, Project Cross Universe and this one. Also, did I bring Labrys in to early or not? That's what I want to know. Just stay calm and wait for the next chapters of each story. Please review and if you like it or have any ideas, please comment.**_


End file.
